Declaration
by doodlesonlinedpaper
Summary: America makes an announcement. The world is a bit surprised. Rated for one swear word. Includes quotes.


**I do not own Hetalia, and I definitely do not own the Declaration of Independence. Just a drabble, sort of. The quotes are all directly from the Declaration of Independence. **

* * *

The door to the meeting room was slowly pushed open. The Nations gathered there looked away from the notes they had been reading before the conference started. Having been hosted in France for perhaps the twentieth time, they were not sure who would be foolish enough to interrupt one of their meetings.

As a suspiciously familiar (at least to England and France) blond head looked around the edge of the door, the confused murmurs grew louder. The blond boy bit his lip nervously, then set his shoulders and walked confidently to the head of the table, holding a sheaf of parchment paper.

"Alfred..." England, or Arthur Kirkland, said warningly. "What are you doing here?" Fear flashed through the colony's eyes as the other nations also raised their eyebrows, sharing the sentiment. The thirteen colonies had been becoming more and more rebellious over the course of the last few months, beginning to fight the British, forcing them to send more troops to quell uprisings. And recently, victories against the little upstarts had been less decisive.

Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the thirteen American colonies- soon to be a country, he reminded himself, cleared his throat and took a deep breathe.

"In the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation."

Alfred paused, waiting for a reaction. Hearing none, he slowly lifted his gaze from the paper from which he was reading to look at the other countries.

Prussia looked semi-interested, France looked slightly amused and thoughtful, Austria, Hungary, the Holy Roman Empire and their little posse more annoyed, and Spain was grinning maliciously at England.

England...he was...laughing? "Honestly, Alfred, what are you hoping to achieve? You can't truly believe that you can become you own country, do you?"

Alfred-no, America- narrowed his eyes. He was a country! He just basically said so! And if England didn't want to listen to him...well, he would fight.

"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness..."

England's expression grew from amused to angry to (Oh, god) furious as America continued to read.

"Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world."  
England raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue as the other Nations' expressions grew more interested. As America began to read out the list of grievances that Jefferson and the Continental Congress had constructed, the other countries began to look more amused- at what, Alfred did not know.

Finally, he reached the final paragraph- his favorite part, really, one which he had read over and over again on his way to Europe.

"We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these United Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor."

He wanted to do all of it- all of the things Jefferson had said he would need to do. He wanted to be a real country. Bring on the challenges, the hardships, all the things he had seen England face in his time as a colony. He was ready. He would be- hell, he would be a hero!

But now, he waited. Waited to see what the others would think, waited to see what Iggy would think, waited for the final judgement on his Declaration.

France stood up. "Well, I, for one, think that this is an intriguing document. I should like to pursue it further, if America would allow it." Inwardly, Alfred cheered. France had essentially just accepted his status as a country by asking his permission. And judging by the look on England's face, he realized it too.

In his head, Alfred was jumping up and down, yelling and whooping his happiness to the skies. He was on his way.

* * *

**Historical Notes: The Declaration was adopted by Congress and sent to the printer on July 4th. It was first read publicly on July 8th. So, assume this fic happens mid to late July, in order for our little Alfred to get across the Atlantic. Lafayette, a French general, arrived in Philadelphia in 1777 and the US/French Alliance was signed in 1778. The US had no outright international support for some time even after the Declaration was signed. **


End file.
